This application is intended to support a five-year training period for David S. Friedman, MD to become an independent clinical investigator. Dr. Friedman will be prepared at the end of his training to conduct research to better define ocular disease and the effects of treatment. His training is timely as there will be a continued emphasis in the future on outcomes- based research. Dr. James Tielsch, a noted epidemiologist, will act as his mentor throughout. In order to be well-trained in the fundamentals of epidemiology, Dr. Friedman will pursue the Masters of Public Health in Public Health Ophthalmology at the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health. He will focus his research on the epidemiology of ocular disease with a concentration on interventions for vision restoration in nursing home residents. He will work on this and other projects as a member of a multi-disciplinary team of investigators at Johns Hopkins and have primary project director-level responsibilities. His work on these projects will prepare him well to perform high-quality public health research.